CALIFORNIA GIRLS ARE UNFORGETTABLE
by candyland 426
Summary: SANTANA,RACHEL AND TINA ARE THREE WILD GIRLS FROM CALIFORNIA WHO ARE SENT TO LIME, CAN THEY KNOCK THE SCHOOL QUEEN AND HER PRINCESSES OF THE PYRAMID AND STEAL THEIR MEN ALONG THE WAY. Q/SAM, SAN/SAM, MER/PUCK, RACH/PUCK, BRIT/MIKE, TINA/MIKE  SEVERE OCC.
1. who we are

So I have started a new story when i really shouldn't have, but oh well what can you do exams are over so i have more time.

For this story there is going to be some severe ooc-ness. Basically it's about Rachel, Santana and Tina are all wild Childs from California, and they all are too out of control with their partying and get drunk things like that. So their parents send them to Lima to stay with friends and try and calm the girls down. It will eventually turn out to be Rachel/puck, Santana/Sam and tina/Mike.

Tina Cohen-chang was actually quite a shy girl who chooses to express herself through other things namely her hair, but a few shots of tequila could bring her wild side out, she carried a very calm atmosphere around her that could be snapped in a second. You could always spot Tina in a crowd due to her long silky black hair with its ever present coloured streaks. She was Santana's third in command.

But there was another reason you could spot her and half of that reason was currently walking along beside her with a seductive sway on her hips and a dangerous smirk playing on her lips.

Santana Lopez, or commonly addressed as Satan to people who knew her, why you may ask well because she was intimidating and frankly she was a bitch who could knock you off your pedestal before you could blink. She was the head cheerleader, the top dog whatever you wanted to call her, people feared her and that's just the way she liked it.

The other part of that reason was casually leaning against Tina's locker with her mega watt smile that screamed 'im better than you and everybody knows it'. Rachel berry was aloud girl with big dreams; if she saw something she wanted she reached out and took it never taking no for an answer.. She was Santana's second in command.

These girls were feared when they talked people listened, when they said something you did it, these girls had the power to make your life hell. When they walked down the hallway the crowds would part people would press themselves against walls to get out of their way. The girls ran that school what they said goes.

Their parents had known each other since collage. After they graduated they started a business together which later became one of the biggest companies in the world making the parents and the girls billionaires.

The trio had grown up together they went from designer baby shoes to shiny new jimmy choos, they did everything together, the first time they got drunk, high, getting into fights, arrested you get the picture.

With the girls so close there was bound to be some similarities between them. Surfing but that went with the territory of living in California, the love of living spontaneously and with no-regrets, but the biggest similarity the girls shared was their temperament, they each had a explosive temper, there was no such thing as calm before the storm with these girls, if you did something they didn't like you would know about it.

That blinding temper was the thing that landed them standing outside of the white two-story house with their many suitcases scattered around them on the sidewalk, watching the big black escalade driving around the corner.

So what do you think i know its short but it was only the introduction for the girls, Please review.

-candyland...


	2. how it all started

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Im so sorry about not updating when I said I would, I have been going through some very stressful family issues and now my mum has decided to pack me and my brothers up and move us across the country. So after getting a review from Valerina, I decided to stick to my word and update so I am risking getting in trouble from my mum because im meant to be packing and writing this instead, hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 2:**

**Rachel:**

So im guessing that you want to know why we're standing on the side walk, surrounded by bags in east Jesus nowhere. I really don't know where our parents get off sending us to this little cow town all we ever did was be normal teenagers is that a crime… well yeah it properly is we've done some pretty illegal shit in our time, but still that's how we roll, I don't see why they should care their never home we only see them every few months for about a week then their jetting off to some destination across the world, they only care about their image.

Sure we all have grown up in the spotlight but that's what you get when your parents are famous and own one of the largest companies in the world.

Thinking back on the last 48 hours of my life things started to come together but there was a few loose ends still, like how the hell did our parents know that we were throwing the wildest party Beverly hills has ever seen, and who the hell sent them that photo?

_**Flashback 3 days before.**_

The bass coming from the speakers was deafening as three 6 mafia blared from them. I was squeezing through the crowd on the make shift dance floor trying not to get hit as I made my way to the backyard where the alcohol was.

San had sent me a text a few minutes ago saying to meet her and tee out the backyard, there was a crowd gathered, I pushed my way through and was thrust into a ring with a grinning Santana and Tina along with three shiny, silver kegs sitting on a long table.

Tina came forward and grabbed my hand tugging me over.

'Come on its time to get this party started'

We hopped up onto the table and stood behind our kegs.

'**THREE! TWO! ONE! CHUG!'** the crowd counted us down.

We put our hands on the table beside the barrels and kicked out legs up until someone caught us and held us steady, a hose got shoved into my mouth and I sucked as hard as I could, I started to get light headed im not sure if it was from the beer I was swallowing at a rate of knots or the fact that I was upside down. I saw the people holding tee up move away and look just in time to see her go from a hand stand, flip over the keg and land on her feet. I turned towards san an d saw her staring back at me a look of determination spread over her face… it was one, I went as fast as I possibly could, drained my keg and flipped off at the exact same time as Santana did.

The crowd was cheering, we started cracking up

'Woooo! Let's hit this shit! Yelled San as we walked into the house.

_**3 hours later:**_

The three of us were sitting in the den with a few of boys from the baseball team and a couple of cheerleaders, the room was a converted basement so it was almost sound proof you could faintly hear the music thumping. I don't know who but someone had brought a bong and the lime green bottle was getting passed around us. It came to me and I took a hit and passed it to tee, then went to san, there was a flash of light coming from the left side of the room.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a boy who would Have to have been only 15 or 16 looking at me, I smiled coyly and he gave me a small one in return, I got up and wandered over to him, I could visibly see him swallow nervously, I ran my hand down his chest and smirked.

'Hey, Im rach, what's your name cutie?

'J-j-josh' I smirked, I know it's weird but I have a thing for virgins, I like having control and a virgin doesn't know what to do so they just let you lead them.

'Are you new here? I haven't seen you before'

He downed the rest of the beer he was nursing

'Yeah, just moved here from Florida, got invited to come to the party decided to see if the parties here stand up against the ones back home, he said jokingly.

'Is it living up to Florida's finest?

'Mmm maybe, nothing's happened to really happened to catch my attention until now. He said in a teasing tone.

I stepped forward putting myself flush against him and whispered in his ear.

'I really don't want you leaving here think Florida's got the hold over my parties, so how about we go upstairs so I can show you what makes my parties stand out from the rest.

He nodded his head so fast I thought it was going to fall off, I grabbed his hand and started pulling him behind me I looked over at a smirking Santana and saw her nudge Tina who gave me an over exaggerated wink, I giggled softly and continued pulling Joe?... James?... Josh! After me up the stairs, I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and unlocked my bedroom door, there is no way I am letting anyone other than myself have sex on my bed apart from me… and tee or san on some occasions and only if in know the guy.

I unlocked the door and held it open until Josh was inside I walked in and locked the door again; I turned around to see a nervous Josh standing near my humongous king size bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down a bit, I gently pressed my lips on his he froze for a second before returning the kiss with passion, I slipped my tongue passed his lips and running it along his. I unlocked my fingers from his hair, trailing them down his chest, I broke the kiss when I tugged his shirt over his head and he kicked his shoes off, I felt his hands reach around and tug the zipper of my dress down to my ankles I pushed him back onto the bed he propped himself up to get a look at my lacy black panties and killer black heels, i have had enough experience with virgins to know that it is a turn-off when they can't get your bra of so I reached around, unhooked it and through it into the corner of my room, I stepped forward watching his eyes drop to my chest. I crawled onto the bed smirking I straddled his thighs looking at him with my best bedroom eyes I flicked the button open on his jeans and tugged the zipper down and couldn't help but smile when his hard cock sprung out. He lifted his hips when I pulled his pants off.

He groaned when I started moving my hand up and down his shaft, I put my head down and licked the pre-cum off the head, i took all of him into my mouth going right down until my nose hit his pelvis I released him with a popping noise and he grunted in frustration, I smiled and reached over into my bed side table making sure my chest was over his face, I moaned when I felt him latch onto one of my nipples making it hard, I fumbled with the draw pulling out a foil wrapped I sat back and gave him a smouldering look as I tore the condom open with my teeth I slowly rolled it on and positioned myself over the top of him, now don't get me wrong I love foreplay sometimes more than the sex itself but I couldn't wait much longer i had been ready to go as soon as I saw josh looking at me like I was something to eat.

I held onto his cock, lifting myself up, moaning when I sunk down onto him, i put my hands on his chest as leverage and started a steady pace. I could feel my stomach muscles tightening as I was getting close to my release, his hands gave my ass a squeeze.

My movements got quicker and jerkier, he started thrusting up into me hitting my favourite spot in the world, I arched my back my eyes rolling back into my head as I tumbled over the edge and almost came again when I felt him spill into the condom with a moan.

I rolled off of him, I pulled the condom of and tied a knot into it and threw it into my bin. I felt his hands snake around my waist pulling me back into him. I snuggled into his side.

'I really needed that; you know for a virgin you're pretty damn amazing.

'Hell yeah I am, and who says I was a virgin?

'Listen to you just lost your virginity and is already talking shit. I said teasingly poking him in the ribs.

I glanced at my alarm clock

'Wow its 2:40 already, time defiantly goes quick when you're having fun.

He shot up and looked at the clock

'Shit! I was meant to be home 10 minutes ago he raced around getting his clothes on. He finished pulling on his shoe and walked over to me

'Im really sorry about running out on you, but if im ever going to leave my house again I need to go now, I um I'll see you at school on Monday?

I smiled 'sure thanks for the good time' I hopped up kneeling in front of him on the bed; I grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down and kissing him hard.

'You know what I think I'll stay here, getting grounded for the rest of my life can't be that bad. He mumbled against my lips.

I giggled and pushed him away 'go home before your mother kills you.

He smiled and walked out the door softly shutting it behind him. I found my panties and a shirt pulling them on I flopped onto my bed smiling.

**Next morning**_**- still Rachel POV.**_

I heard a bang and opened one eye and saw Tina and Santana running into my room with identical panicked looks.

'Get up now! Our parents just called saying that their all coming home right now they sounded really m-

I heard the front door slam and my daddy yell

'Rachel Barbra Berry, Christina Rochelle Cohen- Chang, Santana Maria Lopez get down stairs right now you are in huge trouble.

We looked at each other; Tina reached down and quickly threw me a pair of pants. I scrambled for them buttoning them up as we ran down the stairs; we came around the corner and saw the 6 furious faces of our parents.

Mamma, papa what are you doing her'santana asked as innocent as she could.

We received some very interesting information last night, do you want to explain why we were sent photos of the three of you drinking, partying and smoking an illegal substance.

What! Who the hell sent you that? I screeched.

'We will clean it up so it's spotless and we won't do it again, we promise.

'No, we have a better punishment. It's been made clear to us that you girls are out of control, you need some time away from the temptations of LA, we have already talked it through and made sure it's alright, tomorrow you are all catching a plane straight to Lima Ohio to stay with a good friend of ours Carole Hudson and her son Finn.

WHAT!

_**End of flashback.**_

Now I think of it that flash that went off when we were smoking was properly no make that defiantly a camera.

They only care about their image anyway, they went on and on about what could've happened if the pictures got out, some of the most successful business owners kids gone wild addicted to drugs and alcohol which is totally not true. We should be allowed to let loose for a little while, it's what normal kids our age do.

But that's the difference between us and normal 17 year olds, if they got caught throwing a party they would get grounded if they got caught smoking pot they would maybe getting a lecture and get grounded.

We get caught and we get sent across the country to go to this fucking little town and to go to their shitty little germy school.

And that is how we ended up on the side walk surrounded by bags watching the car go around the corner.

_**Okay please review I won't be able to get the new chapter up, so don't get your hopes up that I will be updating too soon.**_

_**-Candyland xoox**_


	3. oh, sweet mother of gucci

**Alright so i decided to update, got nothing better to do. Here we go. Don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4-**

**Tina-**

I turned towards the house, it was properly considered big here in llama Ohio or whatever this place is called, but compared to my house back home its nothing. Its kinda cute i guess, it pretty much your typical cliché, two storeys, white, little path leading to the porch which housed a two person swing, little yellow flowers. To be perfectly honest i was expecting a perfect little family to come running out and form a line biggest to smallest with a smile so bright it looks like it would hurt.

Bur instead a middle aged women with a bob and dressed in designer clothes (maybe there's some hope for this place after all) im guessing that she's Carol comes bustling out the front door pulling us into a big hug.

'_Look at you girls all grown up and so beautiful! How are you? How are your parents? Oh you must be exhausted from the flight, come on inside I'll get Finn and his friends to help with your bags._

She turned around and started walking into the house.

I sighed and we followed her up the stairs into the house. I could hear some muffled shouting and a few quiet thumps.

Carol stopped at the bottom of a stair case and yelled,

'_Boys come down here and meet the new house guests._

A few seconds later the sound of heavy footsteps came racing down the stairs, four tall boys came crashing into the small lounge room (well three did one sort of fell down) pushing each other with smiles on their faces.

They turned to look at us, now the boys back in Cali were hot but they had nothing on these boys.

The first guy had sandy blonde hair typical surfer look the typical guy san go's for. There was this super tall guy who had i think almost tripped coming down the stairs, he was... cute maybe in an awkward sort of way. The next one was the shortest out of the four he was all bronze skin and huge arms with the most ridiculous hair i have even in a while, the boy was lurking at Rachel with a panty dropping smirk plastered on his face. I turned to look at the last guy and seriously thought that my eyes would pop out of my head if they were opened any wider, he had Asian features, jet black hair and a t-shirt so tight i could see his rock hard abs, i looked up at his face he had the nicest blue eyes i have ever seen he gave me a sweet smile, blushed and looked down, i felt my cheeks warm up and smiled, he was defiantly one of the hottest cutest guys i have ever seen. I looked at the girls, Rachel had her eyes looked on Mohawk looking at him with her man eater smile, san was half smirking half smiling at the blonde guy who was looking at her with a shy little smile.

Carol reached out and placed a hand on Finns bicep

'_This is my son Finn and his friends Sam, no-_ she was cut of

'_Don't listen to her my names puck'_ it was clear he was teasing her.

'_Like i was saying before i was so rudely interrupted this is Noah and mike.'_

She turned to us

'_Boys this is some old friends of mines daughters their going to be staying with us for a while, this is Santana, Rachel and Tina._

'_What! Why haven't i heard anything about this, i do live here_

'_Honey i told you weeks ago you just weren't listening. _

Boys can you please go and get the girls bags from outside and take them into the spare bed r room

'_Oh sweet mother of Gucci!_

Everyone turned around to face a very well dressed boy

'_Finally someone who has fashion sense in this cow town. Those shoes are beautiful, where did you get them?_

'_Oh um Rachel's aunt is a model she scores us free things at the shows she does'_

_Your aunts a model please adopt me._

Carol cut in _'boys can you go and get the bags and bring them into the girls room please._

They filed out the door grumbling and came back in a few seconds later arms loaded with bags, carol opened a door and the boys stomped down a little stair well, carol waved us forward come on girls I'll show you where you're staying. We followed her down the stairs into a big white room with three beds, a built in wardrobe along one side of the room.

_Alright this was the basement but we converted it into a room it has a bathroom straight through there and if you need any more closet space your welcome to the storage under the stairs._

_Thanks its perfect._

_Alright boys let's give these girls some privacy. She ushered the guys up the stairs and shut the door._

We all turned to each other.

_I don't care what you say Blondie is mine. Santana was quick to jump in first._

_Whatever did you see the arms on puck 'damn' she said fanning her self_

_It's cool I wanted mike, Im gonna have to use a little Asian persuasion._

We started unpacking in silence until Rachel snorted and started laughing

_Did you see that tall guy Finn fall down the stairs?_


	4. bring in the bitches

**Don't own anything. Okay I keep reminding myself to put this in each chapter but I forget so ill do it now, the outfits are on my profile.**

**Alrighty I want to say a special thanks to my top reviewers Valerina and PowderMeDoeFace thank you very much for the persuasive Asians. I didn't realise that you were related. You should defiantly get an account you can write stories and I can send you messages instead of having to wait until I write a new chapter to give you the message. **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers keep it up.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Santana:**

I cracked my eyes open and quickly shut them against the sunlight that was streaming in through the windows, I groaned and rolled over trying to bury my head in the pillows but instead rolled over and fell onto the wooden floor, this smaller bed is going to take some getting used to.

I stand up slowly stretching my arms above my head until I hear my back crack, I sigh and glance over at the others still snuggled under their covers fast asleep… not for long I run at Tina and launch myself on her bed.

'_Come on sunshine, time to get up and start the day_

I reach down and grab her pillows out from under her and hurl it at rach hitting her in the head.

_Come on, I don't care if were here or back home, I want to keep my routine. We are the most popular girls back in Cali and were going to be the most popular girls here, and that means getting on the cheerleading team which means staying in shape which means EXERSIZE! SO GET UP AND GET DRESSED WERE GOING TO GO RUNNING, WE HAVE TO START SCHOOL IN TWO DAYS I WANT TO TRY AND GET TO KNOW MY WAY AROUND THIS PLACE BY THEN! GET UP!_

_Fuck, im up, im up_ Tina muttered from under me.

I smiled and walked over to my wardrobe and pulled on a singlet and pair of tights and my Nikes, I walked into the bathroom followed by tee and rach and brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a pony tail.

We walked into the kitchen and saw Carol leaning up against the counter sipping coffee.

'_Wow! Someone apart from me up at 6:30, I don't think that has ever happened before_.

'_Were going to go for a run, get to know the town a bit better._

'_Alright have fun'_

We started running around the streets in no particular direction, so far we have found a park, a gas station, a small terrible looking mall that will have to do, we find a small grocery store and go in and buy three bottles of water.

As we were walking out of the shop there are three girls standing in the door glaring at us. I hear Tina snort at them and walk forward pushing through them rach and me following with smirks on our faces. I turned around and immediately wished I had a camera, their faces were priceless I swear I thought that steam was going to start coming out their ears.

We started running back to the Hudson household too chill for the rest of the day.

Alrighty I want to say a special thanks to my top reviewers Valerina and PowderMeDoeFace thank you very much for the persuasive Asians. I didn't realise that you were related. You should defiantly get an account you can write stories and I can send you messages instead of having to wait until I write a new chapter to give you the message.

**Thank you to all of my reviewers keep it up.**

**-candyland **


	5. sorry

Hey everyone,

Im really sorry to do this to all of the people who follow this story but it has been to long since I last updated and I just can't get back into the storyline so I am officially putting this story on hold and hopefully will pick it up again sometime.

But for now I have started to write a few chapters for a new puckleberry (possibly multi-chapter) story called runaway.

I am also possibly on the lookout for a beta, but they have to be American because in need some information on your country, so if you interested and don't mind me asking stupid questions pm me.

Thank you for all of your support for my stories.

-Candyland.


End file.
